


Doe-Eyed Thirty Something

by foxanddanapetrie



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, harry and ruth are actually together, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie
Summary: While laying in bed with Harry, Ruth tells him the story of how she once had to tell a nurse that she was pregnant with his child in order to get a note to him.  Harry then finds out the reason Ruth's bringing this story up now.
Relationships: Ruth Evershed/Harry Pearce
Kudos: 19





	Doe-Eyed Thirty Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this fluffy little story popped into my head one night so here it is. Enjoy!

Ruth’s favorite part of the day used to be burying her thoughts in her paperwork while glancing ever so carefully through those same windows everyday.   
The only other thing that gave her a bigger thrill than helping to fight terrorists was walking into his office without knocking.

Now, Ruth’s favorite part of the day is lying next to him in bed with her head on his chest while she listens intently to his steady breathing. She wouldn’t say she’s a generally sentimental person; there’s usually no room for that in their line of work. But sometimes, when she’s warm and safe in his arms, her mind wanders down the path they’ve taken together and lands on some of her favorite memories they’ve shared - including the one they just made a few minutes prior.

She lifts herself up onto her elbow so that she can get a better look at his face. “What are you thinking?” she asks as she looks down at him, smiling.

“Nothing...save how perfect you are.” 

Her head drops in a silent laugh. “Do you know something?”

“What?”

“I just remembered something funny that I don’t think I’ve ever told you.”

He adjusts himself and puts his arm behind his head so that he can get a better look at her. When he does, he sees her mischievous grin. “Back when I had been working on The Grid for about a year I think...when Tom shot you, you were in the hospital and I needed to get a message to you urgently. Do you remember? It was in Morse code.”

“Yes, of course I remember.” His mouth can’t help but to twitch into a slight smile when he thinks of how young Ruth was at the time.  _ You were a doe-eyed thirty something straight out of GCHQ and it was around the same time I fell completely and madly in love with you,  _ he thought.

“Well I had to convince the nurse to sneak the note to you and she wasn’t having it. I asked her a couple of times and I even tried to slip her a few quid.” She then drops her head again, stifling an embarrassed chuckle as she wills herself to continue. “I told her that you were my boss and that I was in love with you.”

Harry, now intrigued, leans forward trying to catch her eye, willing her to continue. “She still wasn’t having it so I told her that I was pregnant with your child.” Her lips pucker trying not to break into a fit of laughter as she looks back up at him waiting for his reaction. 

He just stares at her, shocked, as his slack jawed expression turns into a laugh. “You what!”

“It worked!” She says in a giggle. After their laughs subside, she continues. “Isn’t it crazy to think that I said that I was pregnant with your child all those years ago when you were my boss...and now, you’re in my bed and I’m pregnant with your child.” Her nervous tendencies sink in and her eyes dart to different places in the room, waiting for him to react.

“Ruth...wait…”

Knowing the rest of that sentence, she nods.

“You’re pregnant?”

She bites her bottom lip and looks at him, nodding while a single tear forms at the corner of her eye.

“Yep.” She whispers almost shyly.

He reaches his arm forward and rests it on her side, sliding her closer to him. “That’s...that’s wonderful.”

“I think so too.”


End file.
